undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Séverine Bangalter (Eden Rising)
Spectrum - Florence + The Machine | Status=Incarcerated | Age=30's | Place=France | Family=''Frédéric Bangalter'' (father) Zan Bangalter (mother) Tatsumi Bangalter (adopted son) Emiko Kochi (friend) Ed MacPherson (enemy) Chandra MacPherson (enemy) Simon Boyle (ex-boyfriend) | Actor=Bérénice Lim Marlohe}} Séverine Bangalter is a recurring character in Eden Rising. She is the daughter of a billionaire and a former archaeologist, who has had an on-and-off romantic entanglement with reporter Simon Boyle. Described as glamorous, enigmatic and flashy, Séverine loves to put on a good show. Extremely influential, Séverine was the Director of the Eden bio-dome, in charge of everything going on inside, even if it means going behind the backs of her United Nations supervisor, Ed MacPherson. Her reign over Eden ended when she was captured by The Serpent under orders from, and delivered to, the head of the United Nations, Papadakis. Personality Séverine has an independent, serious, reticent, and studious nature. An intellectual being, she has a deep appreciation for art, music, literature, and all the phenomena of nature. Séverine expresses her thoughts and feelings best through writing and body language, rather than verbally. In fact, others find it challenging to understand her as she does not reveal her innermost thoughts unless she is completely comfortable in their company. She is passionate about the safety and livelihood of children, but can become caught in her own needs and ignore those of the people that mean the most to her personally. For that reason, despite having good business abilities, she likes to work alone or where she is making her own decisions. However, this has created a separateness from others and loneliness in Séverine's life. History Pre-series= Séverine was born to wealth from her rich French father Frédéric and Chinese mother Zan Bangalter. Preferring not to be defined by her parents' wealthy legacy, Séverine chose a less-than-flattering occupation in archaeology. She explored ancient ruins and uncovered many relics, finding her true passion in exploring the world and exposing herself to new and unfamiliar cultures. She began dating Simon Boyle, a reporter for a British newspaper called The Millenium. While Simon was in Afghanistan covering the war, he suffered a leg injury and was unable to travel and do reports himself. This is when Séverine decided to be his on-the-ground eyes and ears, giving him the stories while he writes them. That way they both go to do the things they wanted to do -- Séverine exploring and seeing new places, Simon writing and being part of the media blitz -- while making a living for themselves. Sev worked together with an old friend of hers, Emiko Kochi, at an excavation site in Sacramento, where both befriended two boys injured in an accident nearby. Emiko was announced dead in a car accident, while Séverine mourned her death. Months later, Séverine stole an ancient relic from a Chinese community and was apprehended by thugs from the town. While at a hotel in Hong Kong, she was approached by the United Nations to cover a story in another local village about an illness. Here, Séverine was reunited with Emiko, who revealed her death was faked in order for her to investigate the cause of outbreaks all around the world. Sev was hurt by this revelation, as she mourned Emiko's death. It was later uncovered that the relic Sev stole from the village was a protector over them, and this relic was stolen and outbreaks of a similar illness occurred there. She was held captive here, and began to learn about these people and that they only want the relic back. They mean no harm. When the United Nations arrives, they burned down the village and kill everyone there, much to Séverine's horror. The outbreaks began getting worse, with people getting sick, dying and reanimating into monsters all around the world. Séverine went to England, where she and the others picked up Simon. A soldier inside the chopper was bit by an infected, turning and killing Emiko, who sacrificed her life for a boy they picked up from the village named Tatsumi. Séverine vowed to protect Tatsumi. They arrived in Normandy, France, to stay at her parents' hotel. She learned from her parents that the United Nations planned on turning their hotel into a sanctuary for survivors. This eventually came to fruition, with her parents' hotel being reconstructed into the beautiful community of Eden, under a protective dome. After the death of her father and her mother falling ill, Séverine took over the reigns. Simon and her broke up at some point, and Tatsumi was sent to live with Séverine's ailing mother at a quarantined area for the elderly outside of the dome. Séverine began to lose sense of her humanity and the people she loved, clouded by the success and responsibilities of being the "Director", or leader, of this community. |-|Season 3= To be updated. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of zombies *Kilian Duncan (before reanimation) *Chandra MacPherson (caused) Trivia *Séverine is the third amputee featured on Eden Rising, alongside Lori Kitka and Darla Snyder. *Séverine's surname was initially "Balgatar" in early drafts of "Jiang Shi", but this was later changed to "Bangalter". Appearances Category:Eden Rising Characters Category:Characters Category:Gorgeous